


Repairs

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Thomas asks Karrin an odd question.<br/>Disclaimer:  No, no, no, no, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs

“Do you know anything about cars?” 

Karrin gave Thomas a long, flat stare for his question. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well, I can’t ask Harry.” Almost under his breath, he added, “He’d probably make it spontaneously combust or something.” 

Privately, Karrin agreed. Openly, she asked, “And there’s something wrong with your car?” 

“It’s making a noise.” Thomas frowned, rubbing his chin. 

“And you think I’d know something about this?” It was Thomas’s turn to give her the look. Karrin scowled back. “Just because I’m a cop doesn’t mean I know anything about cars other than how to check the fluids, the tires, change the wipers and make sure a kid seat is installed correctly.” 

Thomas opened his mouth, then closed it again. “That’s not really any help.”

“I do have the name of a good mechanic. That’s the best I can do.” She scribbled out a telephone number, passing it to Thomas. 

“Thanks, Karrin.” He tucked it into his pocket, and Karrin averted her eyes to make sure she didn’t see any of the wriggling it took to get the paper into those tight jeans. “You’re a lifesaver.” 

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Karrin said as Thomas sauntered off, climbing into that monstrous thing he called a vehicle, not wanting to think of how he could afford it. “Not your problem,” she reminded herself. “Not your problem.” She hoped that was really the right answer, in the end.


End file.
